Choices We Make
by aliruth1
Summary: Every choice we make changes how our life will move forward. Defines our personality and future. Saving someone twice must mean something,shouldn't it? Twice, making the same choice. Even if you can't remember making it the first time? Staring at a towering yellow metal being shouldn't feel so familiar. "I shouldn't have turned off the radio..."


_There are moments in life where things are just so clear to us. When a person knows exactly what they're doing and why. When every star in the sky has the blinding power of headlights shining right in our eyes with the obviousness we'll always kick ourselves for not previously seeing. The result of a choice that sets events in motion. But right before those moments, when the blackness of the night sky feels as empty and unending as the ocean depths sinking deeper and deeper, where liquid looks thick with mystery and the idea that even inches in front of us there could be something never before seen. Dangerous, friendly, it's completely unknown, but I can feel it. Right beyond my view, there is something. Something I know if I finally reached out and touched it that it would change everything. So, perhaps, actually, it's more about the moments just before clarity. That moment before I reach out that makes all the difference_

Eyes remained closed and a small pull on an upper lip into an almost unnoticeable smile was triggered by this self-realization. As if pulling from a daydream, eyes opened slowly looking deep into the night sky above her. Time seemed to mean nothing, looking down to finally observe around her, everything seemed to move as if through a thick liquid. Like she was in the dark ocean, floating listlessly. But there was no ocean around her. Looking slowly down, concrete pavement was underfoot and despite feeling as though she was floating the woman could feel the solidness of the ground beneath her feet.

Looking forward was a sight completely unseen before. The tan pavement stretched before her before stoppin, surrounded by low cut grass, waving so slowly from a wind that couldn't be felt. The only light came from the stars in the darkest night sky she had ever seen. Despite the minimal source, the woman began to realize as her eyes adjusted that they illuminated the many things moving around in front of her.

Much too far to reach, but still silhouetted by the light, the lady gently smiled at the large figures moving across the paved runways. Despite not recognizing anything, she realized how at peace she felt. A hand covered her mouth as she gave a light and short laugh, everything still moving as though she was swimming.

A deeper yet similar sound was received from her left. Slowly, her head moved almost by command and not of her own choice, turning till she was almost looking over her own shoulder. In her view was simply red with pieces of silver underneath. The colors stretched upwards. But, it was hard to focus when that close to the large object and so she backed up, trying to focus more. Looking up as quickly as was possible in this smooth, dream-like state, the woman's eyes followed upward of what was apparently a leg, skimming up a body like structure before meeting two calm, ocean-like spots that seemed to be part of something that seemed too much of a face.

Another step back forced her into a wall that did not seem like it should be their in the open sky and field. Turning her head and body towards the direction of the wall, an almost identical pedestal turned out to be the blockade that she ran into. A sense of comfort yet apprehension filled her as she looked up at the golden figure. This time no blue met hers. They were faced forward, towards the wide field of figures moving in the darkness. A sound of venting came from the yellow one, almost reminiscent of an annoyed sigh.

"Don't you think it's time to fix this slag?"

A deep voice emanated from the large figure on her right, still not looking at her.

"It's not her fault though."

Blonde hair whipped as her head snapped back to the left, to the red being next to her. The voice that came from it was close to the other ones, thought slightly more light.

Staring at the red being's apparent face and calming lights was drowned out when the lights of the night stars began to brighten. The womans focus shifted to staring at the stars that all began to expand and glow brighter than the one star and sun she was used to. The night sky became more lit than that of the day and began to fuse into one blinding shade of white. The silhouettes of the figures in the distance began to be blinded out and the last thing the girl saw before throwing an arm over her eyes was the two identical beings next to her, smiling at each other.

"The time is now ten A.M. The weather outside is currently cloudy with humidity at a level of sixty-fi..." A pale hand reached around wildly before grasping a phone and blindly sliding it to turn the godforsaken alarm off. The other arm flung across the owners eyes, blocking out the sunlight that seemed to be aimed directly at her through the window.

"One day, I'll have those light blocking curtains and then no one will stop me from napping all day." Her voice cracked, dry from no use through out the night. Lying still for a few moments more, the female adult smacked both her arms down next to her and forced herself into a sitting position. The day had already started for many of the people who lived around her and now, unfortunately, it was her turn to be a productive human adult.

'Nothing like a Wednesday to get you really going.' Pale legs swung to the side of the bed, before hopping down off the bed that she could have crawled straight back into and spent the rest of the day.

Refusing to open her eyes still, the woman relied on muscle memory to guide herself to the bathroom for the morning rituals. Of course, muscle memory doesn't remember the pair of heels left in the middle of the doorway that had been kicked off last night, which resulted in the adult stumbling and gripping onto the door frame to stable herself, but not without slamming her right shin into the same frame.

"MOTHERFU...dger." Her eyes did finally snap open to see what damage she had one was going to reprimand her for her crassness. She glanced around even though she knew no one else was listening Rubbing fiercely at her leg, noticing only some redness and tenderness, she decided that it was fine. She did heavily sigh though, knowing there would be one hell of a bruise in a few hours.

Eventually, she made it to the long awaited restroom and standing in front of the mirror she performed the daily rituals of a normal weekday. Teeth brushed, basic make-up applied, making sure any and all bags under eyes were covered. Nothing like looking like a zombie in front of customers. Hair brushed and then begrudgingly put up into a tight ponytail that swung just below her shoulder blades. Humidity was not kind to her thin, ash blonde hair.

"One day, you..."

She spoke only to herself but if anyone had been around they would have compared her to a commander speaking to their officer. There was finality and assurance in her voice.

"You, Torri Storm, are going to find a conditioner that works. And today is that day. Straight after work, you go to that store, you buy that bottle and you make this shit work, do you understand me?"

With a sharp nod to reflection, she snapped her head away and strode out of the bathroom, moving about her day and eventually locking her apartment door behind her as she left for her job. Heeled ankle boots skipped their way down a couple flights of stairs before exiting out into a communal parking lot.

Torri's car was nondescript, yet tidy and decently taken care of. That faulty tire sensor that needed fixed? Now that wasn't going to happen unless she made twice what she currently did. Sidling in to her driver seat, placing a purse on the passenger floor she made quick work of buckling herself in. With a turn of her key, the engine roared into action, kicking on the radio that had the volume turned much too high. Torri smacked a hand onto the power button, shutting off and ignoring the news station that if she had continued to listen to would have completely changed the course of her life. The daily routine the young adult followed would be interrupted today.

To be frank, there would be no normal routine ever again for her. She would, one day, note, with clarity, the moment that changed everything when she made a choice and reached for that button, to turn off the news of what was happening.


End file.
